Alea Jacta Est
by Aqui hay hiatus permanente
Summary: Hay tres motivos por los que Merlín no puede odiar a Morgana. Y esos motivos, son uno solo. Morgana La Fey/Merlín. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Armotenia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni el universo de esta historia son míos. Yo solo juego con ellos para crear historias. La imagen que ilustra este relato tampoco me pertenece._  
_

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Olores De Armotenia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black_

**Nota:** Vale, resulta que he intentado introducir los personajes del mundo de Merlín a partir de la base que Merlín fue a Slytherin, lo que ha resultado complicado al ser este del siglo V y los fundadores del siglo X( Jo, lo siento pero no sabes contar) Así que he creado un complicado AU que creo que se aclara en el capítulo. Si alguien no lo entiende, por favor que lo comente y lo especificaré en mi perfil.

Bueno, sin más demora, aquí está la historia. Espero poder subir los capítulos antes del plazo estipulado.

* * *

**I**

La lluvia caía a borbotones del cielo, como lágrimas ya caídas que se reencarnaban en gotas para terminar su recorrido en el suelo Madre Tierra.

Merlín se atusó su incipiente barba. Miró por la ventana otra vez. El camino que llegaba hasta su castillo seguía estando vacío.

Una capa de espesa niebla se cernía sobre el castillo. Merlín miró a su alrededor. Aquella habitación, a rebosar de libros, pergaminos y plumas. Y en el más oscuro rincón, había un caldero. Merlín sonrió. La poción era de un color rosáceo brillante.

Puede que la última poción que jamás prepararía.

— ¡Merlín! ¿Estás aquí?

— Aquí arriba, Arturo.

El Rey Arturo apareció en la estancia. Lucía una corona y una espada que colgaba de su cinturón. Hacía tiempo que Merlín no trataba de "vos" a Arturo. Y no era para hacerlo: Arturo siempre se sentía honrado de estar en la presencia del mejor mago que ha existido jamás y no creía ser merecedor de ser tratado de Alteza por él. A pesar de que Merlín estaba a sus órdenes.

— ¿Ha venido?—preguntó el rey.

— No, no ha llegado todavía—respondió Merlín, paseándose por la habitación.

— Pero, Merlín, ¿estás seguro que vendrá?

— La conozco bien, Arturo, y tú también. Sabes que vendrá.

Arturo asintió.

— Confío en tu palabra, Merlín, y confío en tus capacidades—Arturo se acercó a Merlín y le puso la mano en el hombro. Era un claro gesto que para él, Merlín era un igual y no un subordinado—. Mucha suerte.

Merlín inclinó levemente la cabeza.

— Gracias, Arturo. Ha sido un honor servir para ti.

Arturo inclinó la cabeza y abandonó la sala, dejando al mago solo. Merlín sonrió con tristeza y se acercó a la poción que había preparado. Vaya sí era la que más le recordaba a ella.

_Olía_ a ella.

* * *

Era el sexto año de Merlín en Hogwarts. El aula de Pociones estaba muy vacía debido a que pocos aprobaban el TIMO con el "Supera las expectativas" necesario.

Entre los afortunados se encontraba el joven, siempre un paso por delante, por supuesto. Mientras que el profesor todavía comprobaba el estado de las primeras pociones al principio de la clase, Merlín ya estaba acabando la suya.

Pero no era el único.

Delante de él, una joven Ravenclaw solo iba dos pasos más atrasada. Pero ella lo hacía con mucha gracia, moviendo las manos como si de un baile se tratase, con suavidad, estilo y destreza. Fueron segundos de despiste lo que provocó que la joven se le adelantara y terminara la poción antes.

— Enhorabuena, señorita Le Fay, es increíble pero vos ha terminado su poción en un tiempo récord. ¡Incluso ha terminado antes que el señor Merlín!—la felicitó el profesor, haciendo una breve reverencia y no haciendo demasiado énfasis para no parecer irrespetuoso. Al fin y al cabo, estaba hablando con la hijastra del rey.

Morgana Le Fay.

Sí, Merlín ya conocía a Morgana de antemano. ¿Cómo no? Sus padres servían al Rey Uther y él estaba destinado al gran honor de ser el escudero de Arturo, por lo que básicamente se crió junto a él.

Y junto su bella hermana, Morgana.

No era su hermana del todo, no. Morgana era la hija del mejor amigo del Rey, que murió en batalla cuando ella era muy joven. Y, como la madre había muerto al parir, Uther Pendragon decidió criarla y cuidarla como su propia hija. Creció como la hija del rey y era tratada como tal.

Fue realmente sorprendente la revelación que Morgana era bruja, y ese fue casi el fin de la joven. Su salvación fueron dos caballeros y dos damiselas quienes lograron convencer al rey de que la magia no era algo que se debía de considerar malo: al contrario, era un don que la muchacha siempre podía utilizar en beneficio del reino. Le hablaron sobre la institución que acababan de inaugurar que le enseñaría a usar sus poderes y, al salir, la convertiría en una poderosa hechicera útil en cualquier enfrentamiento.

Aquel dato convenció definitivamente al rey. Pero, lo que si fue sorpresivo es cuando antes de abandonar el castillo, uno de los caballeros que vestía una toga verde, se acercó a Merlín, y determinó que él también poseía el don de la magia, y que algún día sería el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Aunque Uther se resistió a dejar ir a un plebeyo a aquel colegio que parecía tan prestigioso, ninguno de los cuatro magos parecía dispuesto a dejarlo allí. Pendragon se lo permitió al final, más porque temía a los hechiceros que porque se preocupara por su educación.

Merlín suspiró. Se permitió mirar a Morgana unos segundos pues, a pesar de conocerla de siempre, tenía que tratarlo igual que cualquier otro mago no perteneciente a la nobleza. Su pelo azabache, lleno de rizos, estaban recogidos en una trenza perfectamente hecha, aunque atrapaba un mechón rebelde que se había soltado detrás de su oreja. Su tez blanca, que rozaba la palidez. Y sus enormes ojos azules.

Merlín consideraba aquellos ojos los más bellos que jamás había visto. Tenían el color que tenía el cielo nada más ponerse azul después del naranja que acompañaba el amanecer. El muchacho adoraba las mañanas. Le encantaba despertarse con aquel _olor_ a día recién empezado, asomarse por la ventana y, a pesar del frío, admirar el bello paisaje del Sol haciéndose hueco en el cielo.

Tal vez, por eso, le encantaban los ojos de Morgana.

— ¡Señor Merlín, por favor, acérquese!—Merlín salió de su ensoñación. El profesor lo llamaba. Merlín se acercó a la mesa de este, donde en un caldero enorme burbujeaba una pócima rosada y brillante—. Al ser mi mejor alumno, quiero que me de su opinión sobre esta poción. Se llama _Armotenia_. Es la pócima de amor más potente jamás creada. Dice que huele a lo que atrae a cada persona. ¿Usted que huele?

Merlín olió.

_Olía a mañanas._

— A nada—respondió el joven.

* * *

**Nota: **Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo mañana. Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leerlo.

Besos,

Liz.

P.D: ¿Alguien me deja un review? Son gratis, ;)


	2. Parte II

**II**

— Te estaba esperando.

Merlín se dio la vuelta. Allí se alzaba una figura enfundada en una caperuza gris que le cubría cuerpo y rostro.

— Por algo me llamaste—respondió la figura. Esta se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro.

— Llegaste algo tarde—reprochó Merlín.

— No especificaste cuando debía de venir. Vine cuando creía que debía venir.

Merlín soltó una risa irónica.

— Tan soberbia como siempre. Por favor, pasa.

Morgana permaneció en su sitio, con la cabeza en alto. Poco quedaba ya de aquella joven Ravenclaw de rostro sonrosado y de mirada inocente. Ahora, tenía las mejillas hundidas, los ojos caídos y unas enormes ojeras que los acompañaban, a pesar de solo rozar la veintena. Su pelo antes largo se lo había cortado justo por debajo de las orejas, pues solo le era una molestia.

Merlín se acercó a ella y le levantó delicadamente la barbilla. Morgana apartó el rostro.

El muchacho sonrió y se apartó de ella. Se asomó a la ventana, a observas como la tormenta empeoraba y los rayos comenzaban.

— Quítate la capucha, por favor. Quiero verte el rostro.

Se giró, a la par de Morgana dejaba ver su cara.

— ¿Podemos terminar esto ya?

Merlín le dirigió otra sonrisa pícara. Pasó de largo de Morgana y se acercó al caldero.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Morgana, como la niña caprichosa e insolente que era.

— Acércate, si quieres saberlo.

Morgana se acercó, suspicaz.

— Es…—asombrada, La Fey retrocedió nada más saber qué poción era.

— Sí, lo es—afirmó Merlín.

— ¿Por qué la has preparado?—cuestionó Morgana, casi acusándolo.

— Bueno, a veces los humanos hacemos actos sin motivo alguno, ¿sabes?

Morgana soltó una carcajada irónica, recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada.

—Oh, Merlín, te quejas de mi soberbia, pero tú no eres más que un presuntuoso con aires de grandeza cuando solo eres un simple villano*

— Si mal no lo recuerdo, Morgana, tú también**—Morgana se sonrojó—. Además, seré un plebeyo y un arrogante, pero vivo en un castillo y soy una de las pocas personas en las que confía nuestro rey. Y soy feliz. Pero en cambio, ¿tú que tienes?

— Lo necesario—respondió—. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de nosotros, Merlín. Estoy aquí para acabar con esto de una vez.

— Como desees—replicó el muchacho. Desenfundó su varita al mismo tiempo que Morgana. Se puso en guardia.

— ¿A muerte?—preguntó La Fey.

— A muerte—respondió Merlín, permitiéndose un segundo para pensar de cómo habían llegado a esa situación, partiendo de aquellos veranos que estudiaban juntos en los lugares más recónditos del castillo…

* * *

— ¡No me sale! ¡Es imposible!—se quejó Morgana, y se tumbó en el suelo con los brazos en la cabeza. Era un verano frío en el Castillo de Uther Pendragon. Morgana y Merlín se encontraban juntos en la cocina de los criados, estudiando para estar lo mejor preparados posibles para el ÉXTASIS que se desarrollarían el próximo curso.

— Solo tiene que intentarlo una vez más, mi señora. Casi lo tiene—por aquel entonces, Merlín trataba a Morgana tal y como una princesa lo merecía. El contacto entre ellos era mínimo y Merlín bajaba la vista cada vez que ella lo miraba. Morgana se quejaba de ello frecuentemente: su compañero mago era un gran amigo y detestaba no poder nunca mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo va la poción?—preguntó la joven, cambiando de tema.

Merlín se acercó al enorme caldero que a pocos metros yacía. Estaba llena de una poción muy familiar que todo mago preciado debería de escribir.

_Armotentia._

— Bien—respondió Merlín.

Morgana se acercó por detrás a comprobarlo.

— Sí, es verdad—casi no lo tocó, pero Merlín sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba con tan solo el roce de los dedos de Morgana—. Huele bien.

— Huele a lo que te atrae—comentó Merlín, girándose. Se encontró con el rostro de Morgana a centímetros del suyo. Tragó saliva.

— ¿Tú que hueles?—preguntó la muchacha, en un susurro apenas audible. Su mirada pasaba de sus ojos a sus labios cada poco, y su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa pícara.

Merlín entonces se fijó en que Morgana tenía pecas alrededor de la nariz, casi invisibles, pero no por eso menos adorables. Había una pequeña niña que vendía naranjas en la esquina que tenía toda la cara cubierta de ellas. Era imposible no reconocerla: era una ricura de niña con un aspecto muy peculiar. Y, al igual que Morgana, tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo.

El chico se apartó de Morgana y fingió oler el caldero. Pero él _ya _sabía a que olía.

A naranjas.

— Nada reconocible, la verdad—comentó Merlín, y su compañera se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, sigamos estudiando. Este año quiero ser Premio Anual.

Merlín sonrió, y se sentó junto a la joven.

* * *

*****Con villano me refiero a "Antiguamente, [vecino] de una villa o aldea, frente al noble o hidalgo"

****** La historia de Merlín y Morgana es larga y escribiré sobre ella. Pero, si hace el fic incomprensible, lo aclararé en mi perfil. Solo necesito un PM

**Nota:** Básicamente no he tenido tiempo de revisar el capítulo( de hecho, como notaran, es bastante más corto que el primero), pero espero que esté bien. Si ven algún error, háganmelo saber, por favor.

Gracias por leer,

Besos,

Liz

P.D: ¿Me dejan un review? Son gratis ;)


	3. Parte III

**III**

— ¡_Desmaius_!

— ¡_Protego_!

Merlín se tiró al suelo y rodó detrás de una mesa.

— Has perdido facultades, Merlín—se jactó Morgana.

— Todavía tengo mis trucos—replicó el joven, saltando e inmovilizando a Morgana escasos segundos — ¿Qué decías?

Morgana rápidamente, nada más recuperar la movilidad, lanzó un hechizo que aturdió a Merlín. Esos breves instantes los aprovechó la joven para lanzarlo al otro extremo de la habitación.

— Lo que oíste.

Merlín se levantó, no sin dificultad, y prosiguió el duelo. Por supuesto, sabía que estaban jugando, retrasando el momento en el que de verdad se enfrentarían a muerte. Pero ambos sabían, que pronto aquel juego acabaría. Y pronto.

* * *

— Arturo, ¿es cierto lo de Morgana?—Guinevra, la esposa del príncipe Arturo, acababa de irrumpir en el salón interrumpiendo la conversación entre el príncipe y Merlín.

— Me temo que sí, Gwen.

La mujer ahogó un grito.

— Pero, ¿cómo es posible que haya conspirado contra el reino? Morgana adora Camelot, ¡desde siempre!

— Eso es lo que creíamos. Aunque tengo mi teoría—Arturo miró a su escudero, a su amigo, que a su lado yacía—. Por favor, Merlín, acompáñanos.

Merlín hizo una reverencia ante la presencia de Ginevra y acompañó al matrimonio hasta un lugar más privado. Una vez allí, explicó su hipótesis.

— Al parecer, mi padre le pidió que interviniese en la Guerra que está siendo librada contra Lothian, y allí conoció a la que parece ser su hermana mayor*. Esta es la esposa del príncipe Lancelot y rogó a su hermana que no hiciera nada contra su pueblo, y Morgana no pudo decirle que no. Y mi padre ha considerado ese acto como la más alta traición, así que prohibió el regreso de Morgana a Camelot.

— ¿Entonces Morgana está con Lothian?—cuestionó Gwen.

— Tampoco—negó Arturo—. Pero según se sabe, sí que está contra Camelot y contra mi padre y también…está practicando magia negra.

— ¡Magia negra!—exclamó Gwen. Arturo la reprochó con la mirada por gritar y la joven se disculpó— ¡Magia negra!—dijo otra vez, pero en un susurro— ¿Y qué es lo que pretende?

— Destruir Camelot y destruir a mi padre—replicó Merlín, con pesadumbre—. Se está aliando con los bárbaros del norte. Planea dejar el reino en ruinas…

Merlín se alejó, intentando apartarse de aquellas blasfemias que Arturo decía sobre Morgana, aunque sabía que eran verdad.

Pero estaba seguro que había algo que no encajaba: Morgana no era así. Además, ¿por qué destruir Camelot? E iba más allá, ¿por qué negarse a atacar, cuando Uther la había criado como su propia hija y, en cambio, a aquella supuesta hermana la acababa de conocer? ¿Y quién sabía si de verdad era su hermana?

Merlín, furioso, se fue a su habitación. Cogió lo primero que encontró, un libro de hechizos, y lo lanzó contra el otro extremo de la habitación. Estaba frustrado, estaba enfadado y, sobre todo, se sentía traicionado. ¿Cómo podía haberlo dejado allí? Ni siquiera había intentado comunicarse con él. Dios, ¡ni siquiera le había enviado una carta! Una mísera carta explicando por qué había hecho lo que había hecho.

El joven se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Al levantar la vista, su mirada de inmediato se posó en un frasquito que contenía líquido rosa que en una mesilla yacía.

Merlín se levantó y lo cogió bruscamente. Lo destapó. Él ya sabía a que olía: a mañanas, a naranjas y…

Algo que no había reconocido: hasta ahora.

Una fragancia que le parecía fuerte, pero no por eso le parecía menos dulce. Le recordaba a las flores que Morgana solía cultivar en su jardín en primavera: tenían un olor muy fuerte, pero tenían un _olor especial_.

Y Morgana olía exactamente igual.

Merlín notó como los ojos se le humedecían. Furioso, lanzó el frasquito por la ventana y oyó como se estrellaba en el suelo.

_Quería_ odiar a Morgana.

Pero _no podía_.

Porque estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

Por fin, Morgana dio a Merlín.

Y aquel _Expelliarmus_ lo dejó en el suelo. La muchacha se acercó, con una expresión en el rostro indescifrable. Le pisó el brazo con el que intentaba coger la varita y se agachó a cogerla. La lanzó lejos.

Merlín sonrió.

— Enhorabuena, Morgana. Lo has conseguido. Has conseguido matarme.

— No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa, créeme—respondió ella. Casi hasta pudo leer en su rostro… ¿tristeza?

— Bueno, has conspirado en contra de tu reino y en contra de tu familia solo por una supuesta hermana que acababas de conocer. No hay nada que me sorprenda de ti ahora.

— Morgause _es_ mi hermana, pero no es por eso por lo que "traicioné" al reino—respondió ella.

— ¿Entonces?

Morgana guardó silencio.

— Voy a morir ahora. Creo que merezco saberlo.

Morgana negó con la cabeza.

— Es mejor que no lo sepas.

Y, tragando saliva, Morgana levantó su varita. No soportaba más esa situación: quería acabar con ella de una vez.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca te conté a lo que me olía la _Armotentia._

— Supongo que a alguna de tus muchas amiguitas, ¿no?

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

— Nunca.

— ¿Entonces?

— _A ti._

Los ojos de Morgana se empañaron. No se lo creía. Después de todo ese tiempo…Merlín le acababa de confesar que estaba enamorado de ella. O al menos, que _le atraía._

Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Morgana tomó aire y pronunció el conjuro que terminaría con la vida de Merlín.

Lo hizo.

Después, solo hubo silencio.

Antes de irse, se acercó al caldero donde todavía la _Armotentia_ burbujeaba, ignorando el destino de su creador.

— Y a mí, me huele a ti—dijo. Después, se puso la capucha y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

******Nota: ** Bueno, pues ha llegado el final de esta historia. Se lo dedico a todas mis amigas del foro** El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas **y a los del foro **Bienvenidos a Storybrooke, **por no hablar de los del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black**. Gracias por todo.

Este es el final de la historia, aunque detrás hay mucho que contar. Espero hacerlo algún día: tengo la historia de Merlín y Morgana en mi cabeza: y me encantaría relatarla. A ver si puedo, algún día.

Besos,

Liz

P.D: ¿Alguien me deja un review? Son gratis ;)


End file.
